


Cherries Without Pits

by Snorri_Stargazer



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blakefield, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, True Wuv, gay sex in an idyllic landscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorri_Stargazer/pseuds/Snorri_Stargazer
Summary: Tom has a fantasy about making love with Will in a cherry orchard, and opportunity knocks loud and proud to give him the chance to live out his dreams.In which I cope with my fictional loss through hedonism
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Cherries Without Pits

It was easy to get away, when the universe conspired for love to flourish. Which wasn't often, but at least it happened every now and then.

For Tom and Will, this was one of those times. Their battalion had relocated to a new camp, and in stroke of coincidence, there was an abandoned orchard of cherry trees nearby. It wasn't an unusual setting, but it was a nice surprise.

The thought had germinated in Tom's mind innocently enough one night, the idea of strolling between those pink-topped titans and holding his lover's hand, the fantasy of slumping against a trunk and laying his head on Will's shoulder.

But then his mind wandered late at night, and grew ever more lustful in its dreams. He woke up with a tent in his pants and a burning need for his boyfriend's touch. He breathed deeply for a few moments, then stifled his feelings. Or, he tried to.

If Tom had gotten over last night's dreams, he wouldn't have convinced Will to sneak away with him, into the orchard. It was easy; he lured his lover in with the promise of a romantic walk.

"Alright, I'll admit, this is nice." Will cooed, kissing Tom on the cheek. The shorter man blushed and nuzzled into Will's shoulder.

"I've been thinking about this a lot..." Tom trailed, smiling dreamily.

"Yeah?"

"Walking with you, holding hands with you..."

"Hm." Will gave his lover's hand a soft squeeze.

"Making love with you." It was a whisper, but from Tom's reaction you might have thought that it echoed through the vale like a battlefield shriek. He stopped cold in his tracks and looked down at Tom.

"You're serious?" He held Tom by his shoulders.

"Yes. It's so beautiful here, Will." Tom stepped closer and got up on his toes, pressing their chests together. "I want to... to live that fantasy with you." He leaned in and kissed Will's lips as the taller man's hands went to his hips. Tom's arms went around Will's neck.

They were soft together; when they had these moments together, they shrugged off the weight of everything that was happening in the world, it was just their bodies and the contact between them.

"You're sure that you're comfortable doing it here?" Will asked, his lips still centimeters away from Tom's.

"I am, are you?"

"Yes."

They smiled gently.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Tom teased. "I've got a condom and lube already, no reason to hold back."

"Oh, really?" Will's hands shifted to his lover's backside. "That was pretty dirty of you, dear." He slipped a leg between Tom's thighs, grinding on his crotch.

"You're one to talk!" Tom grinned as his eyes rolled back. He loved this man so dearly, adored the way Will touched him. He was quick to get intimate, but so teasing, so attentive. Tom would have thought that he was hesitant to get on with the main event if it weren't for the passion that he displayed when he finally got around to penetrating that plush, inviting ass.

Hands were everywhere, as always. Tom tousled Will's hair and felt up his chest, while the latter of the two grabbed and palmed his lover's exclusive parts, his growing bulge and his round butt. Every fingertip was charged with tender passion.

Undressing was a clumsy activity. Jackets went off first, then shirts. Tom grabbed his boyfriend's pecs, squeezing the toned muscles in his hands. Will gasped as cold hands covered his sensitive nipples, but he let his precious little blossom have his fun.

Will got down on his knees when he started getting impatient, kissing down Tom's belly as he did. He undid the shorter man's belt and pulled his pants down, smiling when he saw how excited Tom was.

"Can't wait to make you feel good, dear." He muttered.

"You could get on with it, if you're so im-"

The taller of the two cupped his darling's clothed balls in his hands. "Careful, I've got you where I want you."

Tom blushed and put his hands in Will's hair. "Just hush up and lend me a hand."

"Oh, I'll give you much more than that." He mouthed Tom's cock through his boxers, making the younger man ease onto his toes in shock.

"God, that's..."

"Try to relax and just enjoy it."

Tom had never gotten head from Will before, or at all, for that matter. This man was the first to have been so attentive to Tom's needs, to put him first.

"Can we move?" He asked. "I mean, just so I can lean against something. Sorry."

"No problem." Will smiled devilishly. Leaving their clothes where they had fallen, he grabbed Tom around his waist and hoisted him, carrying him over to the base of a tree and laying him down so that he was sitting.

Will splayed himself out between Tom's legs and pulled his lover's boxers down. He took Tom's hard cock in his hand and stroked him slowly, before leaning in and tonguing the head. Tom let out a little moan.

"Don't hold back, darling. How am I supposed to know how good I am if you don't make any noise?"

Tom smiled as Will returned to his happy task, jerking and teasing his leaking dick.

When the man's lips closed around the head, and Tom felt that wet warmth for the first time, he did listen to Tom. He moaned loudly as his face contorted in pleasure, and it took serious willpower on his part not to push Will's head down to get that wonderful heat to fully encircle his cock.

Will took his time in getting there, bobbing slowly and lowering himself at a turtle's pace.

When he reached the base of Tom's erection, he pulled all the way off with a lewd "pop".

"Where's the lube you mentioned?"

"In my jacket." Tom breathed. "Hurry, please."

Will bolted to the discarded jacket and quickly found two packets, one filled with lube and one containing a condom. He rushed back to his aching darling and applied the former product to his fingers. He coated the digits on one hand with lube and brought his index to Tom's entrance, slowly sinking in. As he started to sink it in, he went back to lavishing his lover's cock with his mouth. He quickly added a second finger to the first and started searching for Tom's prostate.

Tears were welling up in the younger man's eyes as Will pampered him. Tom's sweet spot was softly massaged by Will's strong fingers while his cock was standing proud in the man's mouth. He was already so close, and while he didn't want to cum before his lover even got the chance to have his own fun, he didn't want to stop either.

Tom wasn't selfish, though.

"Dear, I'm going to cum without you if you don't get going." He had one arm draped over his eyes, and the hand of the other was buried in Will's hair.

"Already?" He teased. He pulled his fingers out. "Then I guess we should move on."

Will stood up so that he could pull his pants off, followed by his boxers. "Do you wanna ride me this time?"

Tom nodded and got up, letting Will take his place sitting against the tree. He followed him down and sat on Will's lap, then grabbed the condom and rolled it onto his lover's thick cock. He used what was left in the lube packet to slick it up.

They got into position, Will settled against the tree and Tom ready to sink down on his dick.

"Ready?" Tom asked.

"At your own pace, love."

As Tom lowered himself onto Will's waiting cock, he locked his lips with his lover's. Every kiss they shared was so sweet, having grown to avoid the jerky, too-hard movements of their first. They were like cherries without the pits; either man could press forward without meeting any resistance, just compassionate pressure that deepened the embrace.

Tom seated himself and let out a satisfied moan. He didn't wait long to start moving, as he was quickly overtaken by the need for more. We wasn't like Will; he rushed to the main event, and put his all into it. That's why they liked fucking like this, so that Tom could laze about for foreplay, where Will excelled, and then let his boyfriend take a break while he fucked himself on that incredible cock.

A gust of wind blew blossoms from the trees, scattering them through the air. They fell to the ground with boreal grace. They landed in Tom's hair, like a pink crown on Spring's brow.

Some lovers are like Summer and Winter; Tom and Will were Spring and Autumn. Tom was bright, but when he was moody it was like snow on Easter Sunday. Will took his time and surrounded his lover with attention, like a vortex of leaves, wrapping around a lucky pedestrian.

Will put his hands on Tom's cheeks. "You're so beautiful, love. Thank you so much, for being mine." He moved his grip to the man's hips and helped him with his motions.

Tom was hot, red and panting when Will grabbed his dick and started jerking him off. Tom could have cum untouched from the pleasure of having Will inside him, but it was just another sign of the fact that the older man cared.

"I'm close." Will whispered.

"Me too."

"Cum with me?"

"Of course."

Both men picked up their pace, just as another breeze sent more pink petals floating down on them. In a storm of soft color, they came. Tom cried out in a high pitched voice as Will grunted and thrusted upward.

By the time they got their clothes on and headed back to camp, they were still blushing; Will's face was the pink of a blossom, and Tom's was like a full red fruit.

Together, they were an orchard of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! >.<


End file.
